Talk:Squidward's Suicide
Some kids in todays society would enjoy an episode like that. Ffatty 01:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm not kid, but I would totally enjoy it with awesome face on my mouth. Yes, I'm fan of gore. Crossfire2 16:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) sigh Alright... so based on the recent activity I'm 100% sure that Jasperredd changed the beginning sentences. Mr.Zalgopasta 18:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) this out of all of the creepypastas I have ever read, this was my first. The night I read this, i could hardly sleep without seeing those damn eyes described. This is one that makes your heart stop, your fear unending. Something so innocent taken to a whole new land. A snuff film within a cartoon edited together by a serial killer and a monster. I absolutely love this and hate it at the same time. If you ever want to read your first creepypasta, it must be this one. Ischmael 21:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The best pasta yet. MovieReviews98 23:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) MovieReviews98 the most the most invigorating, scary story of all. Again, I recommend this as a read\ Ischmael 17:07, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The Best This was one of the first pastas I read and by far the best out of the lost episodes. “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 23:57, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Total Awesomeness This was the first ever creepypasta I read and im glad cuz I overheard the conversation mind you it was heavily edited so naturally I was curious, and Im glad I read it Cause now I love Reading Creepypasta Video Deleated The third video that was on this page no longer exists. Bushcraft Medic 18:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) This is the one That started it all for me. Best lost episode pasta ever. Period. 10/10 Volkoronado 16:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Picture Another possible picture from the tape has been found. Take a look for yourself. ArdoricActing 13:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Favorite lost episode pasta. I shit myself the first time reading this. I love these lost episodes. Most of them are too predictable and unoriginal, but this one is awesome. Pretty cool, and very surprising. All of the best types of pastas (lost episodes, snuff films, demented and strange people) packed into one story. This was the first pasta I had ever read. The story is awesome, better than the videos, really. Always going to be a favorite of mine. Acidpop 23:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC)acidpop La recreacion del Squidward Suicide By:Julionx100 squidward suicide recreation thumb|| Okay. Let's get serious for a moment... ...WHO THE F*CK MADE THIS WIKI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 09:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) That would be Cleric, dear sir. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 02:57, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, Memories This was my first creepypasta. I read it in the middle of the night, and I just laid there in my bed sweating, paralyzed with fear, I swear to God I am NOT exaggerating! I went downstairs and actually slept next to my parents' bed that night! I have to say, this being one of the first pasta's I ever read, it is certiantly the most famous. I see that a lot of people have copied off of this one. It's sad to read now because of all the cliche's people made of it.